Main Page
Events ~ Empowerments | Peace Poets | Freeflow gift | Ma Nature | Peace Candle Vigil | Story | Teachings Maturing pages ~ Poetry | Tmxxine | Peace Quotes | Peace Art Newer Pages ~ Feast Room | Cyber Retreat | Occupants | Guest Book | Peace penguins | Sounds | ALMS | Chinese | CurlChat | Peace Practices | Peace info email | Peace links | Prayer request page | Reading List | What do I do | Anger management for Peace Warriors | How can I help? | Peace -- For the Birds ☮ ☮ I AM HERE - What do I do? 帮助 Come to our first Event Time 31 Dec 2004 12:00 GMT onward - Happy New Year with Goodwill from all corners Veneu Chatzy Password is Peace 最近更改 新闻动�? Peace ☮ Elements from 31 Dec 2004 - 5 Jan 2005 和平(hépíng) ..... Мир (meer)..... سلام (sal�?m) שלו�? (shalom) ..... Hasîtî ..... शांति (ś�?nti) Kikœndi ..... Paix ..... Barış ..... 平和 (heiwa) �?�화 (pyonghwa) ..... 和平 (hòa bình) Paz ..... صلح (solh) uses Unicode {| cellspacing="3" width="100%" |width="100%" colspan="2"| {| |style="padding-right: 1em;"| |- valign="top" |valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding:0.5em;padding-right:0.1em;padding-top:0.5em;padding-bottom:0.5em;"| = About Peace Elements = Creating and magnifying peace, through creative practice we are offering an evolving Cyber Retreat over the New Year Triple Dorje Empowerment | Peace Poets | Freeflow gift Vipassana and other teachings | Prayer request page Nature Shaman | Light a candle | Storytelling Cyber Retreat | Peace Practices When tired - Sleep When hungry - Eat Remember to Laugh Community information Who is here? | Sign Guest Book | Tell a friend Maturing pages Photos | Jester Japes Frequently asked questions What do I do | What do I read Ways to communicate Using a wiki to communicate | CurlChat Chat room Spoken message Projects Practice timing software | The Peace of Creative words | Interdimensional Cooking with Tmxxine | Peace Quotes | Peace Art Technical information Tech Tips | HolyGeeks | How Linux creates Peace Do it better with Firefox Related communities Peace links |valign="top" style="border: 1px solid gray; padding:0.5em;padding-right:0.1em;padding-top:0.5em;padding-bottom:0.5em;"| __NOEDITSECTION__ L A T E S T ~ N E W S * Peace penguins promise to buy digital camera to add pics of friends * Who needs Peace - pass it on * New News * Yosy has got a mic! We could hear from him any day now . . . * Peace Elements has 220 pages * Events timetable being finalised over next few days * We are using SKYPE as our instant world wide FREE phone service * Ernst Gruber arrives with a flock of nude doves * Raymond's new page on Apophatic Mysticism * Vikas Nagpal tells us about Anapana * The Spirit of pop artist Andy Warhol brings [http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v514/HolyGeek/Mm_mmm_good.swf Soup! ] * Tech Tips ~ Technical support with the HolyGeeks * Spread It Around * Curl enabled Ripples on the Pond meditation ... requires Curl * Photos ~ Space for Images of Quiet * Upload images by clicking on * Poem composed for new arrivals * One More Time... Now What? (r)Evolution Begins ...Remember...